Motivação
by Mari May
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILERS DO CAPT. 282 - Tudo o que Gray precisava era da motivação certa, seja para perceber sentimentos ou para agir após percebê-los. - Gray & Juvia
1. Capítulo 1

**Minha primeira FanFic Gruvia! *_* O capítulo 282 foi inspirador, rs.**

**Vão ser em torno de três capítulos. :3**

* * *

– Gray, você gosta da Juvia?

Erza observou enquanto o amigo engasgava com a cerveja que acabara de tomar e em seguida colocava o copo na bancada.

– Q-que papo é esse de repente, Erza? Ficou doida?

– Estou curiosa e gostaria de saber. Me conte.

– No meio da guilda?

– Não estamos no meio da guilda, esse é o barzinho da Mirajane.

– É, e tem pessoas por perto... E daqui a pouco a Mirajane volta da cozinha... Até parece que eu iria contar alguma coisa aqui. – explicou, tentando se recompor do susto pela pergunta repentina.

– Se o problema é esse, podemos conversar em outro lugar.

– Não quero conversar sobre isso!

– ...está falando alto comigo, Gray Fullbuster? – a Titânia perguntou, já mudando a armadura para The Knight.

Gray fitou, assustado, as espadas dançantes em volta da ruiva, e logo a atenção dos outros Fairies se voltou para eles.

– Pára com isso, tá chamando a atenção! – cochichou.

– Então, vamos.

– Aaaah... – ele suspirou, dando-se por vencido, e terminou de tomar sua cerveja.

– Bom garoto. – Erza disse, enquanto saía da guilda com o rapaz atrás dela.

Caminharam até uma praça e avistaram bancos vazios. Acomodaram-se num deles, e Gray indagou:

– O que deu em você? Por que esse assunto agora?

– Porque finalmente encontrei uma oportunidade de falar com você  
sem levantar suspeitas.

– Hã?

– Juvia, Wendy e Charle foram numa missão nas proximidades e no fim do dia já estarão de volta. Natsu, Happy e Lucy saíram numa missão relativamente fácil e vão ficar dias fora. Eles vieram me chamar pra ir com eles e depois te chamariam, mas falei que estava pensando em pegar uma mais complicada e que iria te obrigar a vir comigo.

– ...eles "chamam" e você "obriga"?

– Sim

– E você realmente acha que o jeito que me abordou na guilda foi "sem levantar suspeitas"?

– E não foi?

– Ai, meu Deus...

– Bom, eu não menti, porque de fato estou prestes a ir numa missão complicada, e minha idéia inicial era ir com todos eles, mas já que não dá... Vai só você mesmo.

– "Só eu mesmo"? Obrigado pela consideração. – ironizou.

– De nada. – ela ironizou mais ainda.

– Que saco...

– Não reclame. Agora, pode contar tudo.

– Não há o que contar. – disse simplesmente, cruzando os braços.

– ...não me obrigue a vestir outra armadura. – ameaçou, a raiva visível em seus olhos.

– Mas é sério! Eu... Eu não sei o que sinto pela Juvia. – ele desviou o olhar, o rubor invadindo o rosto.

– Como assim?

– Tipo... Eu sei que gosto de você como uma irmã mais velha, e da Lucy como irmã mais nova, mas da Juvia... E-eu não sei... E me sinto muito idiota quando penso nessas coisas, então prefiro apenas conviver com ela sem esquentar a cabeça com isso, entende? Em vez de ficar tentando descobrir o que sinto, prefiro aproveitar os momentos juntos e, quem sabe, assim, em algum momento, "venha a luz".

– Hum... Entendo seu ponto de vista, mas talvez fosse melhor você descobrir logo o que sente. Acho que você vai se sentir melhor, e vai poder lidar melhor com essa situação, e aí... – ela sorriu, parando de falar.

– "E aí" o que?

– Você vai poder se declarar! – Erza disse na maior tranqüilidade, seu sorriso se alargando.

– O-o quê? – Gray parecia prestes a ter um colapso – Você andou bebendo logo cedo, é?

– Quem fala...

– Foi só um chopp! Mas você parece que tomou todas e...!

– Já disse pra cuidar desse tom de voz comigo, mocinho.

– Às vezes é difícil, sabia?

– Nossa, mas o que eu falei demais?

Ele se levanta, envergonhado e indignado ao mesmo tempo.

– Erza, qual é a sua? Primeiro faz eu ficar mais confuso do que já estava sobre a Juvia, e agora vem com esse papinho de declaração?

– Mas ela...! – a Scarlet se interrompeu, uma hipótese que antes não havia cogitado por achar estúpida demais vindo-lhe à mente – Não me diga que não percebeu?

– O que?

– Os sentimentos da Juvia.

Gray paralisou e ficou mais corado ainda.

– E-eu... – ele voltou a sentar – Não tenho certeza do que ela sente. Quer dizer, sei que ela gosta muito de mim, mas... E se for só admiração?

– ...não acredito no que estou ouvindo. – a ruiva levou a mão à testa, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Q-que é?

– Você se faz de bobo, né?

– Hunf... Só não sei como lidar com essas coisas... Sentimentos... É tudo tão complicado... Sei me virar em missões porque tenho experiência, mas em relacionamentos... – o rapaz se curva, apoiando os braços sobre as pernas – Eu ainda sou um "iniciante".

– Por isso que eu digo que o primeiro passo pra conseguir lidar é entender o que você sente. Eu tinha que reprimir o que sentia pelo Gérard porque achava que não estava certo gostar de alguém que fazia tantas maldades (mesmo manipulado). Mas você não precisa reprimir o que sente pela Juvia, caso seja o mesmo que sinto pelo Gérard.

– O que você acha, Erza?

– Hã?

– Você... – ele mexe no cabelo, nervoso – Você acha que eu... S-sinto a mesma coisa?

– Isso apenas você poderá dizer.

– E-ei!

– Não quero que seja influenciado pela minha opinião.

– Aaaaaaaahhh... – ele bufou, impaciente.

– Hehe.

– Vamos logo pra missão, vamos. Chega disso.

– Você que sabe. – ela riu para si mesma, satisfeita.

Era óbvio que ele gostava da Juvia. Só queria que ele entendesse logo. E entender que ela gostava dele também.

Depois disso ocorreu o Exame Rank S. E foi ali que Gray teve uma noção maior do que poderia estar sentindo por Juvia, principalmente quando a protegeu de Ultear. A sensação de horror só de pensar que poderia ter perdido a maga da água para sempre era angustiante.

Antes disso, havia sido atingido por uma magia misteriosa e passara a sentir, literalmente, os sentimentos de outra pessoa. Mas por que ELE tinha que sentir aquilo? Ao mesmo tempo, parecia que sentimentos latentes dentro dele estavam aflorando. Aquelas sensações eram e não eram dele ao mesmo tempo.

Quando a magia se desfez, enganou Ultear para ver o que ela faria, e ouviu quando Meredy disse que ele e Juvia eram próximos. "Como ela poderia saber que nos conhecemos?", pensou, mantendo-se atento a cada movimento de Ultear. Por fim, suas suspeitas sobre as más intenções da moça foram confirmadas ao vê-la falando de seus planos para Meredy e prestes a matar Juvia. Ainda bem que estava lá para salvá-la.

Após o embate com a filha de Ur, esta encontrava-se bastante abalada e arrependida. Gray sabia que algo havia mudado dentro de Ultear. Talvez finalmente tivesse voltado a acreditar no amor da mãe por ela.

Ele já caminhava para encontrar seus amigos, apesar dos ferimentos dificultarem sua locomoção, quando resolveu olhar para trás e dizer:

– Ultear, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Sim...

– Antes de lutarmos, fui atingido por uma magia... Uma magia que me fazia sentir o que outra pessoa sentia. Foi sua amiga que usou?

– Foi a Meredy sim. Ela usa a magia perdida "Maguilty Sense", que faz exatamente isso que você falou. Mas essa conexão só ocorre se os envolvidos tiverem sentimentos fortes um pelo outro.

"Sentimentos... Fortes?", o rapaz pensou. "Então foi algum amigo meu muito próximo... Mas... Quem?"

– Entendo... Achava que tinha sido impressão minha a Juvia estar ferida justo em lugares onde antes eu tinha sentido dores inexplicáveis... Quer dizer que eu e ela estávamos conectados?

– Pelo visto, sim. Mas Meredy também estava ferida, então acho que depois ela se ligou a vocês dois através da sua amiga... Já que ela te odiava, e aquela mulher estava em seu caminho lutando por você...

Gray engoliu em seco. Juvia foi tão longe assim por ele?

E... Para se conectarem... Já estavam tão próximos assim?

Tal aproximação ocorreu tão naturalmente que ele sequer reparou. Quando viu, já estava comendo sozinho com ela na guilda várias vezes. E, quando ela não estava por perto, perguntava onde estaria. Preocupava-se por ela ser tão distraída e ingênua, apesar de confiar em sua força, e desejava que estivesse bem. Gostava do seu jeito de vestir, uma mistura de recatado e sensual, e sempre com um penteado e chapéu diferente. Mas o que mais o encantava era o jeito como ela o afetava tal como a água contra o gelo, derretendo-o pouco a pouco, misturando-se até se fundirem: quanto mais se conheciam, mas um "absorvia" o outro, tornando-se praticamente um só.

E então Gray percebeu que Juvia havia se tornado a pessoa mais próxima dele atualmente. Na verdade, ele não lembrava de um dia ter sido tão próximo assim de alguém. Tinha seus laços fortes com Ur e Lyon, formou laços fortes na Fairy Tail, mas nada comparado à cumplicidade que tinha com Juvia. E ela era praticamente uma novata na guilda se comparada a outros membros, ou seja, em tão pouco tempo invadiu seu coração assim.

No final da luta contra Hades, onde os Fairies se deram as mãos, Gray estava disposto a morrer junto de seus companheiros. E, por mais que soasse egoísta, sentia-se aliviado por Juvia estar ali, pois não teria que se preocupar em morrer e nunca mais vê-la, deixando-a viva e desprotegida em sua eterna ausência.

Mas Gray lamentava não ter tido a chance de confessar seus sentimentos a Juvia. Não queria fazê-lo quando a morte deles e de seus companheiros era iminente. Não queria que Juvia sofresse como ele, pensando em como seria se eles voltassem vivos e pudessem ser um casal oficial. Não: preferia que ela ainda tivesse dúvidas se era correspondida e sonhasse acordada com as confissões que poderia receber. Não queria estragar seus sonhos fazendo uma declaração pouco antes de se despedirem.

Felizmente, graças à magia milagrosa de Mavis, aquele grupo da Fairy Tail pôde ser salvo. Mas sete anos se passaram até que fossem encontrados.

E foi quando Lyon conheceu Juvia, para o desgosto de Gray.


	2. Capítulo 2

Havia várias mulheres lindas na Fairy Tail. Várias mesmo. Por isso, Gray não entendia por que Lyon tinha que voltar suas atenções justamente para Juvia. Quer dizer, entender ele entendia, mas não aceitava.

Assim que a viu, o membro da Lamia Scale encantou-se com a beleza exótica da jovem. E seu ex-companheiro de treino parecia incomodado. Lyon suspeitou do motivo, mas queria confirmar.

Estavam conversando no telhado da Fairy Tail após o regresso de Gray. O rapaz agora mais velho atualizava o mais novo sobre o que ocorreu nos últimos sete anos, inclusive que Ultear e Meredy ajudaram Gérard a escapar da prisão.

- Caramba... Quanta informação... Vai ser meio difícil me adaptar depois de tantos anos "fora".

- É... Mas você terá que se adaptar a outra coisa também, hehe.

- Como assim?

Lyon faz uma pose dramática e responde:

- Você vai saber o que é ter um rival no amor! Huhuhu!

- M-MAS O QUÊ?

- Pensa que não vi sua reação quando mostrei toda a minha admiração à sua amiguinha? Pode falar, Gray, você está morrendo de ciúmes! – e soltou uma gargalhada após a afirmação.

O Fullbuster nunca teve tanta vontade de espancar o outro mago de gelo desde o incidente com Deliora. Como se não bastasse dar em cima de Juvia, ainda ousava zombar dele daquele jeito?

- Não fala besteira, Lyon!

- Só disse a verdade. Apenas a verdade. Nada mais que a verdade.

- Na SUA cabeça, né? Agora dá licença antes que eu te jogue daqui. – de cara amarrada, desceu do telhado.

O outro mago de gelo permaneceu lá, rindo e pensando: "Isso vai ser divertido."

Já distante, Gray resolveu ignorar o que Lyon disse. "Até porque...", pensava, "Juvia só tem olhos pra mim."

Parou de andar diante de tal presunção.

Desde quando era tão confiante sobre os sentimentos da Loxar por ele? Se era tão confiante assim, por que não se declarava logo? Não era isso que pretendia fazer quando acabasse o teste de Rank S, caso saíssem vivos da Ilha Tenrou?

A aparição de Lyon, contudo, abalou sua confiança, fazendo com que voltasse a se sentir inseguro como na conversa que tivera com Erza antes do teste. Nunca antes alguém havia ameaçado roubar seu lugar no coração de Juvia. Será que Lyon conseguiria?

Não... Gray, literalmente, sentiu a intensidade do amor de Juvia por ele. Então, por que lhe faltava coragem para se declarar? Ele estava... Com vergonha? Mesmo sabendo ser correspondido?

- Sou patético... – murmurou para si mesmo.

* * *

Caminhava distraidamente por Crocas, onde ele e seus amigos foram para participar de um torneio de guildas, quando ouviu uma voz familiar:

- Gray-sama!

Virou-se em sua direção e ficou maravilhado: Juvia estava mais bela do que nunca com seu novo figurino. E o novo penteado lhe caía muito bem. Tentou não espiar muito o decote, mas, como era raro ela usar roupas mais sensuais, foi difícil.

Focou em seu rosto para perguntar por que estava ali, já que não tinha sido selecionada por Makarov para participar do torneio, mas ela logo explicou que foi torcer pela guilda. De repente, seu rosto ganhou um tom escarlate e, timidamente, perguntou:

- Hum... Você gostaria de comer alguma coisa... S-sozinho... Sozinho comigo...?

O rapaz não ficou muito surpreso com o convite, já que na guilda volta e meia eles comiam a sós. A diferença é que, dessa vez, seria algo parecido com um encontro, sem conhecidos por perto. Então, seria uma boa oportunidade para confessar seus sentimentos e parar de se sentir covarde.

- Agora que você disse, tô ficando faminto. – respondeu casualmente, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que já estava lhe tomando.

Quando ia sugerir um local, Lyon surgiu entre eles.

- Bom, nesse caso há ótimos restaurantes na cidade.

- LYON! – berrou Gray, tão assustado quanto Juvia por sua aparição repentina.

A moça levou outro susto quando sentiu a mão de Lyon rodeando seus ombros e a afastando do seu Gray-sama.

- Que tal dar uma olhada no aquário?

- Huh...? Err... Umm... – ela estava confusa e sem-graça demais para responder.

Num ímpeto de raiva e indignação, o rapaz deixado para trás gritou:

- DESGRAÇADO! NÃO VÁ LEVANDO O QUE É MEU!

Não sabia se estava certo falar daquele jeito possessivo sobre Juvia, mas naquela hora foi a única coisa que conseguiu proferir.

Para provocá-lo ainda mais, Lyon perguntou se Gray iria participar do torneio e contou que a Lamia Scale sempre ficava em 2º lugar, mesmo sem ele ou Jura competindo. E Gray falou que a Fairy Tail tinha a Erza, que era como um monstro.

Foi então que Lyon, colocando-se numa pose dramática, surpreendeu os Fairies novamente:

- Por que não fazemos uma aposta? Se a Lamia Scale vencer, Juvia entrará na nossa guilda!

- MAS O QUE? – Gray vociferou, enquanto Juvia, sem entender nada, ficou muda – E... E se nós vencermos? – arriscou perguntar, por mais que achasse estúpida a proposta daquele cara.

- Devolveremos a Juvia para vocês.

- ELA JÁ ERA NOSSA PRA COMEÇAR! – o outro respondeu, mais uma vez usando um termo possessivo para se referir à dama de cabelos azuis.

- Isso é uma promessa de homem para homem. Não esqueça, Gray.

- QUE TIPO DE APOSTA É ESSA? PÁRA DE PALHAÇADA! – ele sentia como se sua paciência estivesse sendo testada a cada segundo.

- Tem medo de perder? – Lyon questionou, no ápice da provocação.

- O que disse...? – aquilo mexeu com o orgulho de Gray.

Sabia que não devia se deixar levar, mas aquilo de fato foi o cúmulo. Até porque, ultimamente, estava se atormentando justamente por causa disso.

As chances de perder Juvia para outro homem eram pequenas, mas existiam.

A aposta de Lyon era ridícula, mas ele não podia permitir que fosse levada a sério e Juvia realmente deixasse a Fairy Tail caso sua guilda perdesse.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma Juvia mais confusa do que nunca, misturando tudo o que ouviu e dizendo:

- GRAY-SAMA! QUEM VOCÊ REALMENTE QUER, EU OU LYON-SAMA? ME DIGA A VERDADE!

- Você não faz idéia do que tá acontecendo... Faz?

Então, a contragosto, Gray foi com Juvia num restaurante sugerido por Lyon, e este não os deixou sozinhos conforme planejavam.

Depois, o moreno descobriu que Juvia iria participar do torneio também, junto com o time chamado Fairy Tail B. Numa das provas, eles quase lutaram um contra o outro, o que lhes trouxe memórias do dia em que se conheceram, mas foram interrompidos por um participante da Raven Tail que parecia estar perseguindo Gray, o qual acabou perdendo.

Assim, passou-se um dia do torneio, e o segundo já estava chegando ao fim. Gray e Juvia foram convidados por Lyon para jantar com ele e seus companheiros da Lamia Scale. Gray pretendia recusar, pois imaginava que Lyon poderia perturbá-lo por causa da aposta, e ele não estava a fim de discutir sobre isso. Porém, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Juvia sorriu animada e disse:

- Claro que vamos! Se Juvia puder ficar mais um tempo com Gray-sama, ela fica! – seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação.

Diante disso, ele suspirou, já entediado com o que provavelmente teria que aturar. Mas, por Juvia, faria esse esforço.

Porém, antes mesmo de chegarem ao restaurante, Lyon tocou no assunto da aposta, gabou-se de sua capacidade de fazer qualquer mulher cair aos seus pés, abraçou Juvia e rodopiou com ela... Tudo na frente de seus companheiros e de Gray.

Então, no meio da rua, uma discussão acalorada começou:

- Lyon, já disse pra parar de tratar a Juvia como um troféu!

- O que foi, Gray? Não tem amor suficiente para lutar por essa dama?

- A questão não é essa! Acho injusto que ela acabe saindo da Fairy Tail só por causa de uma disputa idiota que VOCÊ inventou!

- Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, por favor, não briguem...

- E você, Juvia! – o moreno virou-se para ela – Por que não faz alguma coisa, hein?

- Hã?

- Você não se incomoda com essa situação?

- M-me incomodo, mas... Mas Lyon-sama parece tão empolgado que Juvia não quer deixá-lo triste... E Juvia também não quer deixar Gray-sama zangado...

- Só uma coisa ou outra pode acontecer! Pra ele não ficar triste, eu acabo me irritando... Argh!

- O Gray não se garante, Juvia. É covarde. Mas EU sou homem suficiente pra você! – Lyon afirmou, puxando a maga de água para perto de si – Esqueça-o e fique comigo!

- M-m-mas...! – a moça estava tão envergonhada com a proximidade que só conseguia gaguejar.

E Gray chegou ao limite de sua paciência.

Bufando, saiu dali sem ao menos se despedir.

- E-ei! Gray-sama! – ela gritou, desvencilhando-se de Lyon – Não vá embora, Gray-sama! Por favor! – suplicou.

O Fullbuster quase cedeu. Porém, preferiu prosseguir sem olhar para trás. Se olhasse, sabia que iria voltar, então Lyon o provocaria mais, e ele poderia acabar descontando sua raiva em Juvia, como quase fez agora.

"Que droga... Por que ela não dá um fora nele logo? Não é de mim que ela gosta?" – este último pensamento o fez corar – "Tudo bem que demorei pra perceber, mas... Mas agora eu sei."

Caminhava perdido em pensamentos, quando deparou-se com Erza.

- O que foi, Erza? O que você está fazendo neste lugar?

- Gray. A-ah... N-não, nada. E você? Está sozinho, o que aconteceu?

- Eu estava preso na loucura sem sentido de Lyon e Juvia até agora... – respondeu, levemente irritado.

- Sem sentido... Você diz? Mesmo não estando lá, eu posso dizer sobre o que se tratava... – Gray a fitou, sem-graça, e ela sorriu, prosseguindo – Qual é... Você já percebeu os sentimentos da Juvia, não é?

- Uh...

- Por que não esclarece tudo de uma vez?

Mais sem-graça ainda, a ponto de ruborizar, Gray desviou o olhar da amiga. Lembrou-se da vez em que conversaram sobre esse assunto. A diferença é que, dessa vez, Gray já tinha certeza do que tanto ele quanto Juvia sentiam, o que fez com que Erza ficasse à vontade para voltar a tocar nesse assunto. Satisfeita por comprovar o que já sabia, mas triste por causa do que Milliana disse sobre Gérard, comentou:

- Bem... Seja isso amor ou ódio... Talvez o que eu esteja falando seja muito pesado para carregar...

Gray estranhou. Não estavam falando sobre ódio... Então, por que Erza mencionou tal sentimento?

- Alguma coisa aconteceu?

- Nada... Já é tarde, vamos voltar.

O mago de gelo decidiu respeitar a maga das armaduras, mas gostaria que ela fosse menos fechada sobre seus problemas. Assim, ele e os demais amigos poderiam ajudá-la melhor.

* * *

- Aaaaaaaahhh, não acredito que o Gray-sama foi embora... – Juvia choramingava.

- Hehehe...

- Como pode achar engraçado? Juvia está sofrendo! Juvia queria aproveitar o tempo que tinha hoje com Gray-sama!

- É engraçado porque ele está quase admitindo o que tanto esconde, huhuhu.

- Como assim?

Lyon a fitou com um sorriso enigmático.

- Juvia, não vou negar que realmente tenho interesse em você. Mas eu sei que é impossível termos algo, porque vejo o quanto você ama o Gray.

- E-então, por que irrita tanto o Gray-sama? Hoje ele até saiu de perto da gente...

- Faço isso pra ver se ele toma uma atitude logo. Quero que vocês se resolvam.

- H-hã?

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai entender... E me agradecer. – ele deu uma piscadinha, e Juvia ficou mais confusa – Vamos? Te acompanho até o hotel.

- Tudo bem...

"Ela é mesmo uma gracinha.", pensou Lyon. "Gray, só não tento conquistá-la de verdade porque vejo que você também gosta dela. Mas você precisa deixar isso claro, seu imbecil, ou um dia poderá perdê-la."


	3. Capítulo 3

Quando Gray e Erza chegaram, viram Lyon e Juvia na porta do hotel.

- Por que quer esperar o Gray-sama comigo?

- Porque quero continuar o que comecei.

- Lyon-sama, por favor, não irrite mais o...!

- Lyon, o que faz aqui com a Juvia? – o Fullbuster perguntou, tentando manter a compostura, já que sua paciência mal tinha voltado.

- Ora, não posso acompanhar uma donzela até em casa a essa hora da noite? É o mínimo que um cavalheiro deve fazer, não? Ah é, você não deve saber o que é isso, já que foi embora hoje deixando uma dama falando sozinha, tsc tsc...

- É porque você tava por perto falando besteira, como agora!

- Besteira, é? Hum... Mas diga-me, Gray, você não está curioso para saber o que aconteceu depois? – indagou, num tom malicioso – Meus amigos foram embora logo depois de você, então eu e Juvia ficamos sozinhos... Um clima pairava no ar...

Gray encontrava-se numa batalha interna: o ciúme lhe dizendo para acertar a cara daquele cretino com seu soco mais potente, ou ficar calmo e não cair numa provocação que mais parecia um blefe.

Porém, a simples sugestão de que "algo mais" pudesse acontecer entre Juvia e qualquer pessoa além dele já lhe tirava do sério.

- P-pare, Lyon-sama! Não aconteceu nada, Gray-sama!

- Mas podia ter acontecido, né? Você que não quis... Mas posso tentar mais vezes e...!

- Cala a boca, Lyon! – disse Gray, colocando-se no meio deles, de frente para o outro mago de gelo – Não vê que a Juvia fica sem-graça com suas palhaçadas? Deixa ela em paz!

- Ora, ora, quer dizer que pra defendê-la você é corajoso, mas para contar "certas coisas" não?

- O-o quê? – foi a vez de Gray ficar sem-graça.

Erza sorriu, compreendendo o que Lyon estava tentando fazer.

- Do que ele está falando, Gray-sama? Há algo que você gostaria de contar para Juvia?

- Ah... Er... Eu... – seu rosto queimava de vergonha, e ele não conseguia encará-la.

- Lyon, acho que já está na hora de voltar pro seu hotel. – disse Erza.

- Tem razão... Nos vemos amanhã. – ele vira-se para Juvia – Mal posso esperar para revê-la, minha donzela!

- A-até amanhã...

Quando Lyon se afastou, a Titânia disse:

- Sabe, acho que não está tão tarde assim... Ainda dá pra vocês darem uma voltinha.

Gray passou a mão no cabelo, tímido diante da idéia repentina, mas não queria perder aquela oportunidade.

- Você... V-você quer sair agora, Juvia? Ou prefere ir descansar logo?

- Até parece que vou desperdiçar a chance de sair a sós com o Gray-sama! – ela respondeu, entusiasmada, os olhos em formato de coração.

- V-você que sabe... – ele estava coradinho.

Erza riu e se despediu dos dois.

- Está com fome? – o rapaz perguntou.

- Não muita... Nem sei o que iria comer naquele restaurante...

- Que tal algum petisco? Tem vários barzinhos por aqui.

- Juvia acha ótimo!

- Hehe...

- O que?

- Esse seu jeito de falar na terceira pessoa... Nunca comentei antes, mas acho muito bonitinho.

A Loxar ruborizou, e seu coração bateu mais forte.

- O-obrigada, Gray-sama... É um costume que Juvia tem desde criança...

- Hehehe...

Caminharam em silêncio até um dos bares.

Sentaram-se e pediram uma porção de pastéis. Para beber, refrigerantes. Não estavam a fim de beber nada com álcool. Preferiam estar sóbrios naquele momento que poderia ser considerado um encontro.

- Hoje é por minha conta, Juvia.

- T-tem certeza? Não precisa se incomodar, Juvia tem seu próprio dinheiro e...!

Ele a interrompe segurando sua mão.

- Faço questão.

Olharam-se nos olhos. Juvia notou que havia algo diferente naquele olhar, algo mais intenso que ela não conseguia explicar. Notou também que, mesmo parecendo calmo, Gray estava nervoso.

E ela mesma começou a ficar nervosa também.

- Hoje... Gray-sama... Está diferente...

- Hã?

- Você é sempre gentil com Juvia, mas... Hoje... Aconteceu alguma coisa? É aquilo que você quer contar?

Ele engoliu em seco. Achava que estava agindo normalmente, mas a moça logo percebeu que não era bem assim.

Incrível. Juvia era incrível.

- Sim... É sobre o que quero contar... – ele a fitou seriamente – Sabe... Eu percebi que... – ele emudece por alguns segundos - Estou... Gostando de uma pessoa...

- Oh! – a moça levou as mãos à boca – Já sei! Já sei quem é!

- S-sabe?

- Sim! É tão óbvio! Como Juvia pôde não perceber?

- Bom, não era tããão óbvio assim, acho...

- GRAY-SAMA GOSTA DO LYON!

- Gos- O QUE? QUEM? ENDOIDOU?

- Por isso você não gostava de me ver com ele! Era ciúme, não era, Gray-sama? – ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos, balançando a cabeça – Aaaaaaahhh, como Juvia é egoísta... Ela quer que Gray-sama seja feliz, mas só se for com ela...

- Juvia... Espera aí... Não é nada dis-

- PERDÃO, GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA PROMETE QUE NÃO FICARÁ MAIS EM SEU CAMINHO, POR MAIS QUE DOA! – ela se levanta e corre para fora do bar.

- Cacete... – o rapaz grunhiu, deixando o dinheiro em cima do balcão e saindo atrás dela.

"Sou burra. Muito burra. Por que não percebi antes?", a maga de água pensava, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem.

- JUVIA! – seu amado gritou atrás dela.

- P-por favor, Gray-sama, deixe Juvia sozinha! Não precisa se expli-

- CALMA! – ele a interrompeu, segurando-a pelos ombros e fazendo-a girar para ficar de frente a ele – Fica calma, ok?

- M-mas...

- Shhh... Não precisa chorar. – ele enxugou suas lágrimas – Não sei daonde tirou isso, mas... Não gosto do Lyon. Aliás, não me interesso por homem nenhum. – ele riu por dentro por ter que deixar isso claro para que Juvia entendesse.

- E-então... É a Lucy, não é? Juvia sempre soube!

- Também não.

- E-então...

Juvia foi citando o nome de todas as garotas da guilda. Gray tentava não rir enquanto negava uma por uma. No final, já estava respondendo em meio às risadas.

- Então... Não é ninguém da Fairy Tail? – ela abaixou a cabeça, pensativa.

- É alguém de lá sim.

- Mas a única menina que sobra além dessas é...!

Juvia arregalou os olhos. Suas bochechas ganharam um tom escarlate como nunca antes. Seu coração acelerou de maneira frenética. Parecia que tinha acabado de aterrissar num sonho.

Lentamente, levantou a cabeça para olhar diretamente nos olhos de Gray. Ele estava sério, de braços cruzados, as bochechas da mesma cor que as dela.

De repente, sentiu Gray abraçando-a carinhosamente enquanto dizia:

- É de você que eu gosto, Juvia. É você que quero comigo.

Emocionada, ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Juvia... Está... Tão feliz... – as palavras mal saíam de sua boca.

- Gray também está feliz. – ele respondeu, usando a mesma mania dela.

Afastaram-se para se olhar novamente. Gray colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Juvia atrás de sua orelha, pôs a mão em seu rosto e disse:

- Eu demorei pra perceber o que sentia... E não sabia como te contar... Confesso que, se não fosse as palhaçadas do Lyon, não sei se teria tido coragem de contar agora...

As palavras anteriores de Lyon agora faziam sentido para Juvia: ele queria motivar Gray a se declarar para ela!

- Gray-sama...

- Hum?

- EU TE AMO TANTO! – exclamou, pulando em seu pescoço com tanta animação que ambos caíram no chão.

- Aaaaaaahhh!

- O-opa! M-me desculpe, Gray-sama, mas esperei tanto por isso que... Bem...

Ela estava, literalmente, por cima dele. E, quando se deram conta disso, rapidamente ficaram de pé, constrangidos.

- Juvia...

- S-sim?

- Eu prometo que não vou deixar que você saia da Fairy Tail. Vou fazer de tudo pra vencer a aposta imbecil do Lyon e provar que sou digno de você.

- Juvia agradece, mas... Não há nenhuma aposta de verdade.

- Hã?

- Lyon fez isso para você perceber o que sentia por Juvia. Foi pela gente. Então, por favor, não brigue mais com Lyon-sama, Gray-sama.

- ...aquele...! Argh... Não acredito que precisei disso pra finalmente admitir o que sentia...

- Hehehe!

Ele a encarou, observando seu sorriso. Aquele lindo sorriso que tanto o acalmava.

Porque pertencia à mulher que amava.

Puxando-a pela cintura, Gray observou o rosto de Juvia ruborizar com a proximidade repentina e, surpreendendo-a mais ainda, pressionou seus lábios sobre os dela, beijando-a docemente. E ela, tão doce quanto, retribuiu.

Quando se separaram, a jovem disse:

- É muita felicidade pra uma Juvia sóóó...

- Não, Juvia, não desmaie! – ele pediu, temendo que além de desmaiar ela infartasse.

- Vou tentar... Vou tentar, Gray-sama... – ela ria, seus braços envolvendo-lhe o pescoço.

Sorriram um para o outro, e voltaram a se beijar. Gray puxou-a mais ainda para perto de si, provocando mais empolgação nos beijos.

De repente, alguém surgiu atrás deles.

- Ora, ora, até que enfim, hein?

- Aaaaaaahhh! – eles pularam para trás.

Era Lyon.

- Seu cretino!

- "Cretino"? É assim que agradece aquele que foi seu cupido indiretamente?

- Hunf...

- Lyon-sama, muito obrigada por ajudar Juvia a ficar com Gray-sama!

- Não há de quê. Agora, pensarei nas minhas próximas vítimas. Boa noite. E juízo, hein? Nada de safadezas, senhor peladão!

- Não sou só eu que tiro a roupa, ok?

- Ai, meu Deus... O que Juvia fará se Gray-sama começar a se despir de repente quando estiverem a sós? Oh, Juvia não sabe se está preparada para tamanho avanço... Mas só de imaginar...! – a imaginação da moça vai além do que devia, e inevitavelmente ela acaba desmaiando. Gray a segura e fica rindo enquanto a admira.

- Acho que sou eu que devo me preocupar em ser "atacado", não o contrário...

Pegando-a no colo, voltou para o hotel e a levou para o quarto da Fairy Tail B.

- Ei, o que você fez? Dopou a garota?

- Claro que não, Gajeel! Ela desmaiou!

- Oh, então você foi tentar "fazer coisas" e...! – os olhos de Mirajane brilhavam com a idéia.

- C-c-claro que não! O que pensam que eu sou, hein? – seu rosto queimava de tanta vergonha – Onde é a cama dela?

- Ali. Mas nem pense em dormir junto, não vai querer platéia, né?

- Não vou fazer nada, Luxus! Mas que coisa! – ele a ajeitou, cobrindo-a com o lençol, e acariciou um pouco seu braço antes de sair.

- Eu vi uma "mão boba".

- Mystogan, foi só o braço! Ai, desisto de vocês! – furioso, bateu a porta.

Quando foi para o quarto da Fairy Tail A, viu que estava tudo aceso. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Elfman, Happy e Charlie esparramados pela sala, fitando-o com o mesmo brilho maroto do olhar de Mirajane.

- Não aconteceu nada, seus pervertidos!

A frustração foi geral. Gray queria apenas deitar e se esconder debaixo das cobertas de tão sem-graça que estava.

Porém, naquele dia, Gray foi dormir mais aliviado. Finalmente Juvia sabia que era correspondida.

E finalmente eles poderiam ser um casal de verdade.

Subitamente, sentou-se na cama e, desesperado, pensou: "Droga! Esqueci de pedi-la em namoro!"

Para isso, porém, não precisaria da motivação alheia. Já havia aprendido que não podia demorar tanto para agir em relacionamentos.

Adormeceu, portanto, planejando como seria o pedido. E jurou que aquele que se engraçasse com sua namorada seria congelado pelo resto da vida.

Nada mais atrapalharia aqueles dois apaixonados.

* * *

**Olá, seus lindos e suas lindas! Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fanfic Gruvia! :'D**

**Sou apaixonada por esse casal desde o início da série, mas não encontrava inspiração para escrever sobre eles. Nas últimas semanas, porém, obtive essa inspiração. Boa parte dos textos eu já tinha escrito logo depois do capítulo que a Erza joga o Gray contra a parede, mas só essa semana pude ajeitá-lo e acrescentar algumas coisinhas antes de postar. ^^**

**Quero aproveitar também pra avisar que recebi autorização da Alpenrose pra traduzir a fanfic "Resolution"; afinal, há poucas fanfics Gruvia em português, e isso é um absurdo, rs. Portanto, fiquem ligados no meu perfil! Tentarei traduzir e postar nesse fim-de-semana. o/**


End file.
